The Leaf and The Wind
by petitewinsy
Summary: Sasuke terluka dan Sakura bergegas menyembuhkannya. Tapi di balik itu ada sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang selama ini Sakura pendam dan ingin ia ungkapkan lagi kepada Sasuke. Bagi Sakura, ia hanyalah selembar daun yang merindukan belaian sang angin. Namun, akankah sang angin memalingkan kembali langkahnya ke belakang ketika seharusnya ia terus bergerak maju dengan cepat?


**The Leaf and The Wind  
**

**by : petitewinsy**

**Summary : Sasuke terluka dan Sakura bergegas menyembuhkannya. Namun di balik itu ada sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang selama ini Sakura pendam dan ingin ia ungkapkan lagi kepada Sasuke. Bagi Sakura, ia hanyalah selembar daun yang merindukan belaian sang angin. Namun, akankah sang angin memalingkan kembali langkahnya ke belakang ketika seharusnya ia terus bergerak maju dengan cepat?  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance&Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

"Kenapa kau masih melakukan ini?"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan sepasang mata emerald cerah tersentak dari pikirannya saat mendengar suara tenang nan dalam di depannya. Suara yang selama ini selalu ia tunggu selagi melanjutkan hidup. Seseorang yang sangat dan masih ia cintai hingga detik ini dengan segala kerumitan di dalam hidup pria itu.

Sakura menatap sepasang mata onyx yang balik memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang hingga rasanya menyesakkan raga. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menatap mata itu. Mata yang dalam dan menyimpan begitu banyak kesakitan dan trauma di dalam hidup, namun mata itulah yang sanggup membawa Sakura, bahkan Naruto, untuk terus berjuang dan menjadi lebih baik hingga hari ini.

Apa arti Sasuke untuk mereka? Tidak. Apa arti Sasuke untuk dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Sakura, kau tahu pasti apa maksudku. Kenapa kau meninggalkan pertempuran dan justru berlari menyembuhkanku?" balas pemuda Uchiha itu masih dengan tampang dinginnya yang enggan menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut.

"Apa ini suatu masalah besar bagimu?"

"Hn, aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya kepadamu. Suatu hari kau ingin membunuhku dan aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi, yang kau lakukan sekarang ini ..." Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin menatap mata onyx tersebut dengan air matanya yang memaksa turun. "... seperti tidak terjadi apapun saat itu. Semuanya seperti ... tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun."

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Tangan yang sedang berusaha mengobatinya kini mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan karena aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan –" _tanpamu. _Namun, kata-kata terakhir itu tidak terucap dengan jelas.

"Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan dengan mata bulat yang membesar saat gadis itu berteriak cepat menangkis pernyataan Uchiha. Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya tetap fokus pada luka Sasuke. Bahkan hiruk pikuk pertempuran yang menjadi latar belakang keduanya terdengar sangat jauh dan samar-samar.

"M-maksudku, aku adalah ninja medis. Dan sebagai ninja medis aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang terluka." Sakura mengatakan apa yang seharusnya seorang ninja medis katakan. Dia tidak akan mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya ia langsung berlari ke sisi Sasuke. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak mengerti, namun Sakura belajar ilmu medis ini agar bisa berguna bagi timnya. Dan walaupun Sasuke adalah seorang _missing-nin_, ia tetaplah anggota tim tujuh.

"Hn, masuk akal." Sakura tahu masih ada kata yang tidak terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Seperti mengapa Sakura hanya bergegas menghampiri dan menyembuhkannya ketika banyak juga ninja lainnya yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Memang terdengar egois dan jahat. Sakura bahkan mengutuk dirinya karena berpikir bahwa ia hanya ingin menyembuhkan Sasuke saat ini karena mimpi bodohnya yang berharap bahwa ialah satu-satunya ninja medis yang boleh menyembuhkan Sasuke. Walaupun hanya luka ringan namun luka Sasuke terlihat cukup dalam.

Sampai saat ini hatinya tidak bisa tenang karena perasaan khawatir yang bercampur rasa grogi sebab untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa melakukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Sasuke. Dan ia berjanji jika semuanya telah berakhir ia akan mentraktir ramen sepuasnya untuk Naruto yang memberikannya senyuman dan keberanian untuk menghampiri Sasuke lagi sebelum kembali dalam pertarungan.

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan luka pada lengan dan dada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan sang gadis bekerja dan berpikir bahwa sudah banyak yang ia lewatkan selama ini dari teman setimnya. Naruto bukanlah anak pembuat masalah dengan suara yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya lagi. Dan gadis di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sakura yang dulu ia anggap lemah dan tidak dapat bertarung lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ninja medis?" tanya Sasuke yang menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar sang Uchiha menanyakan tentang dirinya. Apa peduli Sasuke sejak kapan Sakura menjadi seperti yang sekarang? Gadis itu tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Oh."

"Seperti katamu, Sasuke-kun. Semuanya seperti tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun." Memang rasanya kurang etis untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada pria di hadapannya saat ini ketika teman-teman mereka sedang berjuang dan bertahan hidup. Namun, mungkin inilah saat yang paling tepat karena Sakura tidak tahu lagi kapan ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Saat inilah dimana Sasuke melimpahkan perhatiannya hanya kepada dirinya seorang.

"Aku selalu ingin berkata demikian kepada diriku dan percaya mengenai hal itu. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita semua. Namun, dalam kehidupan semua pasti akan berubah. Prinsip, persepsi, mimpi, harapan ... Pada akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku tidak ingin selalu menjadi orang yang sama setiap harinya. Aku tidak ingin membebani orang-orang dengan menangisi kepergianmu setiap hari. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat."

Sakura menunggu, tapi seperti biasa Sasuke tidak melontarkan satu komentar pun untuk membalasnya. Hanya diam masih dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha kembali menahan matanya yang pedas dan ingin menangis.

"Mungkin ketika mendengar ini, kau akan memakiku dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti dulu. Sasuke-kun akan bilang kalau aku ini menyebalkan. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bilang, satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah berubah, tidak mau berubah, dan tidak akan kuubah adalah perasaanku kepadamu, Sasuke-kun."

Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun dan keduanya mengacuhkan pandangan satu sama lain. Terkadang Sasuke masih berpikir apa itu yang namanya cinta? Jangan salahkan dia jika ia tidak tahu arti kata tersebut. Ditinggalkan keluarga, diabaikan kakaknya sejak masih kecil, dan terjebak dalam kesendirian panjang cukup membuatnya buta dengan kata tersebut.

Mungkin ia tidak pantas dengan cinta di dunia ini. Namun di dalam hatinya yang kosong tanpa perasaan ini, ia selalu merasa takjub jika mendengar gadis di hadapannya, Naruto, Kakashi, bahkan pada akhirnya Itachi menunjukkan rasa peduli dan sayang yang besar terhadap dirinya.

"_Aku bersumpah! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, jadi aku berharap kau mau tinggal denganku."_

"Sakura." Gadis berambut pink lembut itu tersentak kembali mendengar suara Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja matanya kembali lagi bertatapan dengan onyx bulat milik sang Uchiha. Dan Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas. Gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. "Kau ini menyebalkan."

Sontak saat itu juga air mata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang, dari Naruto, dari Kakashi-sensei, turun di depan pemuda yang ia cintai. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Mungkin beberapa waktu lalu semua orang terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri tegak dan kuat di tengah pertempuran. Tapi saat ini ia hanyalah Sakura yang dulu Sasuke kenal. Seorang gadis yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya dan selalu menyemangati, membela, dan – walaupun Sasuke tahu dan belum mau mengakuinya – yang terus mencintainya setulus hati.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan bergetar Sakura yang masih fokus pada lukanya. Pemuda itu tidak akan berani memikirkan sudah berapa kali ia membuat gadis ini menangis. Tidak, karena ia merasa ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Tapi, sekali lagi, terima kasih." Dengan segenap chakra yang tersisa, ia berdiri sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke dalam peperangan. Terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan dan lakukan, Sakura langsung berdiri dan menarik lengannya yang belum sembuh betul.

"Ouch!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku belum selesai menyembuhkanmu." Sakura memandang punggung pemuda yang bersimbolkan sebuah kipas itu dengan mata sembab nan galak.

"Kau terlalu lama." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar lembut beberapa saat lalu berubah kembali menjadi dingin. Mungkin tadi hanyalah khayalan Sakura. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke pergi begitu saja dengan kembali memberinya sebuah kata terima kasih yang entah sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya lebih cepat kali ini," ungkap Sakura.

"Hn, tidak perlu."

"Tapi ..."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu ..." BUK! Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Pelukannya semakin erat seolah memaksa pemuda itu tetap berdiri di tempat sementara Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Hanya menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa bukan itu yang kau inginkan. Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan kami. _Jangan tinggalkan aku_." Sakura mengatakan hal terakhir dengan berbisik, tapi pemuda itu bisa mendengarnya berkat kedekatan tubuh di antara mereka. Sejak Sai mengatakan bahwa mungkin Sasuke memiliki modus tersembunyi dibalik kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha, Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia hanya ingin percaya kepada pria ini. Namun, hatinya merasa bahwa Sasuke akan pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan kembali.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" Sakura tidak akan menanyakan tentang tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya dan pria itu juga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Melainkan pemuda itu hanya melepaskan pelukan sang gadis dan berbalik memandangnya. Mata emerald itu kembali membesar saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan memandangnya dalam.

"Kalau kehidupan ini normal, dan aku adalah pria normal dengan keluarga normal di dalamnya, aku pasti akan memilihmu dan mengatakan hal yang sama." Mata emerald itu tidak dapat lebih besar lagi sementara Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan takjub. Bibirnya bergetar saat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak ingin semuanya normal. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun menjadi Sasuke-kun sendiri." Sakura berusaha kuat. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke kembali mengangkat ujung bibirnya ke dalam simpul senyum khas miliknya kendati jarak keduanya hanya tinggal lima senti. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan pikiran apakah Sasuke akan menciumnya atau hanya mempermainkannya?

"Kalau begitu berhenti menggangguku." Dan ciuman itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat Sasuke melepaskan dagunya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah dirundung kesedihan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berpaling ke belakang dan melihat gadis yang tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau mengatakannya berulang kali." Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum kendati mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang bahkan Sakura tidak dapat mengartikannya. "Dan aku selalu berterima kasih untuk itu."

_Cinta adalah bagaimana aku memandang dirimu, bagaimana aku melihat langkahmu pergi, dan bagaimana aku berkata kepada diriku agar menjadi kuat untuk dirimu._

_Pada akhirnya sang daun yang jatuh cinta pada sang angin tidak dapat meraba dan menyentuhnya, namun ia bisa merasakannya di dalam hati._

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" Karena kali ini Sasuke menatapnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Setidaknya tatapan itu akan selalu hidup di dalam hatinya bahkan ketika mungkin harapan mereka akan bersama sangat tipis. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan bertekad untuk tetap percaya pada takdir yang mampu menyatukan atau memisahkan mereka. Siapa yang tahu? Tidak ada.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n :Hai petitewinsy kembali di sini. Sudah lama nulis ini dan baru sempat diposting sekarang untuk pemanasan melanjutkan fic-fic saya lainnya yang sempat terbengkalai. Semoga saya bisa menulis kembali di waktu-waktu yang amat sibuk ini.  
**

**Sampai bertemu lagi :)**

**follow. favourite. review.**

**hm, di read aja juga author udah seneng banget kok :D**

**Sayonara and arigato gozaimasu :)**

**petitewinsy_**


End file.
